The Group Finalists Chosen
Victoria: “Hello and welcome back to the prelimenaries of the X factor. Now you’ve allready seen James chose his top 4 girls and now we’re gunna move on to the Groups in witch our show’s producer Matt will be judging. Now it will go the same as the females so, let’s get this started.” It shows a quick take of all the auditions, and then fades to Matt sitting in a loan chair infront of a stage. The first group was 5 girls. Matt: “Hello.” Lead Girl: “Hi.” Matt: “So whats the group name?” Lead Girl: “We’re Harmony Gals.” Matt: “And who’s in the group.” Lead Girl: “Well I’m Marissa.” Marissa had long black hair tied into a ponytail. She pointed to the girl with long curly blonde hair. Marissa: “That’s Sarah.” She then pointed to a short girl with long black hair and glasses. Marissa: “That’s Allie.” Next to Allie was a girl with shoulderlength brunette hair. Marissa: “That’s Becky.” And the last girl was Latina with long black hair. Marissa: “And that’s Emily.” Matt: “Ok and what will you be singing.” Marissa: “We’ll be singing Toxic by Brittany Spears.” The music starts and the girls go side to side. Marissa: ''Baby can’t you see, I’m callin’ '' ''A guy like you should wear a warnin’ '' ''Its dangerouse, I’m fallin '' Sarah: ''There’s no escape, I can’t wait '' ''I need a hit, baby give me it '' ''Your dangerouse, I’m lovin’ '' Emily/Allie/Becky: ''Too high, can’t come down '' ''Losin’ my head spinnin’ round and round '' ''Do you feel me now? '' All: ''With the taste of your lips, I’m on a ride '' ''You’re toxic, I’m slippin’ under '' ''With the taste of your poison paradise '' ''I’m addicted to you cuz you know that you’re toxic '' ''And I’m aflicted to you cuz you know that you’re toxic '' Matt: “Thank you.” The girls nodded and left the stage, the next act was a band. There were two girls and two guys. Matt: “Hello and what are your names?” The lead was a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail; she just stood at a microphone. Sarah: “My name is Sarah.” She points to the other girl who had long red hair; she was holding a guitar Sarah: “That’s my best friend Valerie.” She pointed to the boy on the drums with short blonde hair. Sarah: “That’s Marko.” And lastly the boy with another guitar, he also had short black hair. Sarah: “And that’s Vinny.” Matt: “Ok, what’s the group called and what will you sing?” Sarah: “We’re Pop Fest and we’ll be singing Proud Mary by Tina Turner.” Matt instructed them to go. They started at a slow pase. Sarah: ''Left a good job in the city. '' ''Workin’ for the man ev’ry night and day '' ''But I never lost one minute of sleep '' ''I’m worried ‘bout the way things might have been '' ''Big wheels keep on turnin’ '' ''PROUD Mary keep on burnin’ '' ''As we’re rollin’ down the river… '' The music picks up fast and Sarah takes the microphone off its stand Sarah: ''Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis '' ''Pumped a lot of ‘tane down in New Orlenes '' Marko: ''But I never saw the good side of the city '' ''‘Till I hitched a ride on the river boat queen '' Vinny: ''Big wheels keep on turnin’ '' Valerie: ''PROUD Mary keep on burnin '' Sarah: ''As where rolling down the river '' The music slows down on the last not and all 4 hold it out Matt: “Allright thanks.” The 4 leave and the next was a group of three girls, the lead having long brown hair. Matt: “Hello.” Jenah: “Hi my name is Jenah and we’re Pixie Melody.” She then pointed at the girl with long blond hair, next her was a girl with a blond ponytail. Jenah: “That’s Maddi, and that’s Kelsey.” Matt: “Ok, what will you be singing?” Jenah: “Please Don’t Stop the Music by Rihanna.” The music begins. Jenah: ''It’s getting late; I’m makin my way over to my favorite place. '' Maddi: ''I gotta get my body movin, shake the stress away '' Kelsey: ''I wasn’t lookin for nobody when you looked at me, passible candidate '' All: ''I wanna tak you away, let’s escape into the music DJ, let it play '' ''Please don’t stop the music, please don’t stop the music, please don’t stop the please don’t stop the music. '' Matt: “All right, thank you.” The girls left and the next group came up. The next was another 3 girls, the leave having long black hair and tan skin. Matt: “Hello.” Christina: “Hi, I’m Christina.” The girl with long blond hair piped up. Jessica: “I’m Jessica.” And the girl with long brown hair finished it. Jillian: “and I’m Jillian.” All: “And we’re the Cheetah Cubs.” Christina: “And we’ll be singing Cheetah Love by the Cheetah Girls.” The music begins and the three are seperated on the stage. Jillian: ''This girl is a friend for life '' ''I’m gunna be there when you need me that’s right '' Jessica: ''Yeah, this girl’s never gunna change '' ''No matter where I go I’ll still be the same '' Christina: ''AND THIS GIRL’S, gunna have some fun! '' ''So raise your hands up cuz we’re only begun '' ''And there’s no stopping us because, we’ve got that Cheetah Love. '' The three have now joined together in the middle. All: ''We are Cheetah Cheetah Girlw we stick together for life '' ''Sometime we don’t see eye to eye but we roal side by side '' ''There is nothin in this world that we can’t overcome '' ''Strength in numbers got eachother got that Cheetah Love '' ''We are Cheetah Cheetah Girlw we stick together for life '' ''Sometime we don’t see eye to eye but we roal side by side '' ''There is nothin in this world that we can’t overcome '' ''Strength in numbers got eachother got that Cheetah Love '' Matt: “All right, thanks girls.” Christina: “Thank you.” The three girls left, and three Latina women who looked in their 30’s walked out. The lead woman had shouldlength curly red hair. Matt: “Hello.” Alex: “Hi, I’m Alex.” The woman to her right looked just like her but with lighter hair. Jaimie: “I’m Jaimie.” The woman on the right had long black hair in a ponytail. Delorise: “and I’m Delorise.” All: “And we’re the Cepeda sisters.” Matt: “All right and what will you be singing?” Alex: “We’ll be singing Beggin by Madcon.” Matt: “All right, go ahead.” The music begins. Jaimie: ''Ridin’ high, when I was king '' ''Played it hard and fast ‘cuz I had everything '' Delorise: ''Walked away, wonderin’ then '' ''Easy come and easy go and it would end '' Alex: ''Beggin’…you…won’t you give your hand out darlin '' ''Beggin’…ooooo…put you’re lovin hand out darlin '' Alex: ''I’m beggin’ '' Jaimie/Delorise: ''Beggin’ '' Alex: ''yooou '' Jaimie/Delorise: ''yooooouuu '' Alex: ''put your lovin’ hand out darlin '' Matt: “Ok, thank you.” The three leave and the next group comes out. This is a group of 4 guys. The lead guy had short blond hair. Jack: “Hi we’re FireHart. I’m Jack…” Another boy with spikey black hair and played a guitar. Nick: “I’m Nick.” The other guitarist had short black hair. Zach: “I’m Zach.” And the drummer had black hair under a baseball hat. Chad: “and I’m Chad.” Jack: “and we’re gunna sing It’s My Life by Bon Jovi.” The band begins to play the intro to the song Jack: ''This ain’t a song for the broken hearted '' ''No silent prayer for the faith departed '' ''I ain’t gunna be just a face in the crowd, you’re gunna hear my name when I shout it out loud '' All: ''It’s my life, it’s now or never '' ''I ain’t gunna live forever '' ''I just wanna live wile I’m alive '' ''It’s my life; my heart is like an open highway '' ''I just wanna live it my way '' ''I just wanna live wile I’m alive '' ''It’s my LIFE! '' Matt: “Thank you.” The 4 leave and the next group of 3 come out. Matt: “Hello.” The lead girl had long brunette hair. Giana: “Hi, I’m Giana.” The shorter girl had a blond bob cut Bridget: “I’m Bridget.” And the last girl had long black hair with blond highlights. Shannen: “And I’m Shannen.” Giana: “and we’re U3 Entertainment, we’re gunna be singing Hero by Miriah Carey.” Giana: ''There’s a hero '' ''If you look inside your heart '' ''You don’t have to be afriad '' ''Of what you are '' Bridget: ''There’s an answer '' ''If you reach into your soul '' ''And then the sorrow that you know '' ''Will melt away '' Shannen: ''and then a hero comes along '' ''With the strength to carry on '' ''And you cast you’re fears aside '' ''Cause you know you survive '' All: ''That hero lies in you '' ''La luce dentro te '' ''That hero lies in you '' Matt: “Ok, thank you.” The girls leave, and the last group comes out. It’s only two girls. Matt: “Hello” One Girl with long black and the other with long red hair, the girl with black hair spoke up. Billie: “I’m Billie.” Amanda: “and I’m Amanda.” Billie: “and we’ll be singing Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada.” The music starts and the two are clapping to the beat. Billie: ''Turn up the music let’s get out on the floor '' ''I like to move it come and give me some more '' Amanda: ''Watch me getting crazy here, out of control '' ''The people watchin’ me, I never miss the boat '' Both: ''Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin '' ''Time is right, keep it tight, cause it’s pulling you in '' ''Wrap it up, cause it feels like it’s really close. '' ''Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor '' ''Oh, oh, I’m infected by the sound '' ''Oh, oh, this beat is moving me '' ''Hey ther DJ let the music take me underground '' Matt: “Ok, thank you.” Victoria: “Now that he’s seen all the acts, Matt must chose only 4 to move on.” Matt is now solo in a chair, he’s about to start calling acts to tell them the news. The first act in was U3 Entertainment. Matt: “U3 Entertainment, I’m not sure if your song choice was the best.” The three looked nervouse. Matt: “I’m sorry, you didn’t make it.” The three leave, crying. The next in was Harmony Girls, all looking excited and hopefull. Matt: “Well, you 5 have deffinatly got the spirit. I’m not sure if your voices would work on a live show though.” Their smiles faded a little. Matt: “But I’ve descided to let America descide.” They jumped up and started hugging eachother. The next group in was FireHart. Matt: “Well well, I see you guys could be the next hit band. So I had to let America see you.” All 4 chear as they leave. Pop Fest was the next to face the judge. Matt: “Well guys, I’m gunna warn you now. There was another band like you that I’ve allready put through.” They looked scared. Matt: “I’m very sorry, you didn’t make the cut.” Sarah: “Well this stinks.” Billie & Amanda were ready to hear the result. Matt: “You two have such amazing voices, that you even over power eachother sometimes.” The girls looked at eachother. Matt: “But those voices were enough to make it.” They both had a shocked expression. Matt: “Your in.” They began cheering like crazy. Pixie Melody was the next in. Matt: “Girls, there’s something that is missing in this group.” They looked sad. Matt: “I’m sad to say you are leaving.” They had tears running down their eyes. Now it showed a split screen of Cheetah Cubs and The Cepeda Sisters. Matt (to Cheetah Cubs): “You girls have such raw potential; I think you work great together.” Matt (to The Cepeda Sisters): “I feel your voices are pitch perfect together.” It shows dramatic zooms of the two acts. Matt: “You three are going through.” The Cepeda Sisters have shocked expressions and then begin cheering. Matt (to Cheetah Cubs): “I’m very sad that you’re gunna be leaving.” The girls began crying as they left. Victoria: “Well there you have it, that’s our top 4 groups. All that’s left is Stephany with the guys, see you next time.”